


Old Habits

by Ottermouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending isn't the same as forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordzuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/gifts).



> This fic could be seen as a prequel to Tell Me, though not necessarily. It was also inspired by [this post](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/146737585228)

It was hard for Keith to hold back sometimes. It was clear since they’d rescued Shiro that the other had no memory of their relationship. With everything that’d happened since then, he had determined that it would be easier if Shiro stayed unaware.

Even so, that didn’t mean it would be easier for _Keith_. He kept finding himself falling into old habits around the other male. He would catch himself absentmindedly touching the other: lightly grazing their hands when they walked side by side, brushing his hair out of his eyes, grabbing and squeezing wrists, shoulders, using himself as a shield to protect the other during training. During mission debriefings he found his gaze would wander towards Shiro and completely space out on anything that was being said. While in battle, his body would shiver every time Shiro took command, using his ‘leader’ voice. The amount of time he spent taking showers after missions was embarrassing.

There had been more close calls than Keith was willing to admit. Too many, in fact, that it was odd no one seemed to have noticed. Every time they helped each other up during training sessions, he was barely able to stop himself from closing the small gap between them with a kiss. Then there were the many, _many_ creative ways he learned to cover up the times he slipped and called Shiro “Takashi” outloud. He would steal bits of food whenever he saw Shiro snacking, plop down into his lap when he was sitting down, and every once in awhile he’d find an article of Shiro’s clothing among his. Of course he returned them right away, it's not like he’d wear them or anything.

It was hard as hell. All of these things that he and Shiro had done during their relationship, things that had become a second nature to him that he somehow had to quit doing cold-turkey. It festered in him, some days manifesting itself in anger and frustration (usually aimed towards Lance). He wanted to scream and bang his head against the wall, it was _agonizing_ to keep his emotions inside.

But then it happened.

“Hey, Keith! Allura wants us out in the field testing more of the castle’s defenses.” Shiro caught the other while he was exiting the training room door.

“Right now?” Keith moaned, rubbing his forehead with one hand. He’d just spent the last hour clashing swords with a dummy and he’s expected to spend the next who-knew-how-long flying around in a giant robot completely drenched in sweat. “I was just about to take a shower, can’t she wait like, 10 minutes?”

Shiro smiled and patted Keith’s shoulder gently. “I’ll tell her for you, ‘kay hun? You go take that shower and meet us outside.”

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” The red paladin turned to begin making his way towards his room, when what the other had said registered in his mind. His eyebrows furrowed and he faced Shiro again. “Did you just call me _hun_?”

Shiro’s eyes widened in horror and confusion, a dark blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I… I don’t know why I said that, it just slipped out.” He forced out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, gaze avoiding Keith’s. “Uh, well, we should get going, you know what happens when we keep Allura waiting.” He ran off in the direction of their lion hangers.

Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Not during his shower, not when Allura lectured him for being late, not when his arms and legs felt like complete jelly after the exercise and his body was screaming at him to take a break.

_There was some part of Shiro that hadn’t completely forgotten after all._


End file.
